


Got Caught (With Pleasure)

by skychromatic



Series: got daily [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Yugyeom, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, and a lot of sappy fluff and shits, as in i will mention the two slightly, cameo bambam and yongjae, i don't know anymore this is so lame, mention of nipple play for a brief while, slight crack at the end but is this even worth mentioning?, this is such a discriptive smut im so sorry, thristy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skychromatic/pseuds/skychromatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>as yugyeom trails behind,  he feels very much excited as he is embarrassed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got Caught (With Pleasure)

**Author's Note:**

> this is the continuation for Can't Resist, but tbh it can be read separately either way.
> 
>  
> 
> so... yay to my first time posting smut!!!  
> i'm so nervous to what you guys think, so comments are highly appreciated! kudoo's too!  
> it may get boring in the middle because i'm such a descriptive geek sometimes, and i don't know what i even write anymore therefore at the end it's a little rushed but i guess overall i'm proud i managed to finished this!
> 
> warning: it is going to be gradually lamer by the end.

as yugyeom trails behind, following along to where ever jaebum is heading without much choice (not like he can say anything about it anyway with the tight grip around his wrist pulling him around) yugyeom feels very much excited as he is embarrassed. saying he was surprised would be an understatement, the act from jaebum is very _un-leader_ like of him, brushing off jackson just like that. yugyeom didn’t know if he should laugh seeing jackson’s comical facial expression or run towards the sanctuary of the rapper embrace away from the leader. yugyeom could only dread the embarrassing tease and reminder from the other members that will definitely never die down for like forever when he went back. but for now, the worry is at the back of his mind when they finally stops at a surprisingly empty room -the only empty room- that jaebum oddly knows from amongst the cramped up storage room that littered across every inch of the corner.

the room is quite small and unnoticed at first, not far from the waiting room they use. judging by the pair of sofa placed face to face while a table stands in the middle, it looks like a small guest room or maybe smaller waiting room. yugyeom stopped scanning the room and stumbled behind jaebum when the elder tugs him in. there’s a slight pain around his wrist by now, caused by how a strong grip jaebum has on him, but he ignores it because as soon as the leader closes the door, yugyeom can feel himself recoil a little. even when he was used to how dominating the elder is -being older and also the leader on top of that- it still has him a little breathless every time he feels it, the presence of jaebum being himself and also being his boyfriend alone makes it a little more overwhelming in combination. he can't help but hold his breath in the tight mixed feeling when jaebum guides him towards the longer sofa. jaebum lets himself flops on it while yugyeom is still standing fixed in front of him.

the thing about jaebum is, even if he's the bold and spontaneous one, and anyone thought he would pounce at something he wanted at first glance, he still wants, or more like demands yugyeom to vocalize his desire and thoughts, despite the fact that he knows how much the younger struggle to do that. maybe it's just the way yugyeom did when he finally got the courage to make the first move -cute nervous smile decorating his face, fidgeting to a tiny fluff ball even when he’s taller than any one of them- that makes jaebum feel his heart swell every single time. or the way the younger will always became a blushing mess that unravels only to him that made the elder loves it more and ended up waiting for yugyeom to make the first move every single time. and it's the same today.

yugyeom finally moves, after a lot of fidgeting and glancing towards the expectant elder. he sat himself on top of jaebum's thigh with a permanent red cheeks burning his face, his legs stretches out across the sofa that's long enough for his leg not to dangle out from it. jaebum seems satisfied with that and they continued their kiss from before. jaebum quickly slips his tongue inside and yugyeom sigh a small moan.

yugyeom drowns in the feeling of soft licks against his inner mouth, hot breath mingled together while jaebum takes the time to savor the lovely mewls from yugyeom. swiftly, jaebum slides his hand around the younger’s back, wrapping him up in a possessive way and made yugyeom blushes deeper than he already is. as much as yugyeom wanted to tangle his fingers on jaebum's beautiful black lock, raking it and pulling the elder closer, unfortunately they still needs to go out later on. so he settles on wrapping his hand around jaebum’s shoulder in return, pulling him around the back to deepen the kiss while he tilts his head to let jaebum a better access swiping his tongue inside. yugyeom shifted unconsciously, sitting near jaebum's crotch and yelps when he found out that jaebum is half hard already. he didn't expected that at all. _oh god, i'm screwed_.

 _how in the fuck is this going to take only 10 minutes_. yugyeom pulls out from the kiss and stares at jaebum before he lets out a shaky breath "hy-hyung, we can't" he tries. he shudders at his own breathlessness but it really isn't possible. with the amount of time that they have, they’ll meet the fans in approximately 15 minutes and jaebum told jackson to get them in 10 minutes tops. although if Jackson’s smart enough and holds dearly to his untainted innocent personality, he wouldn't want to go look for them. (never mind, scratch that, he's just as bad with jinyoung like jaebum is with yugyeom)

yugyeom honestly thought that reminding jaebum his responsibility would make the elder stop. it usually did. he didn’t think that jaebum would ignore his warning, and thrust up his boner on to yugyeom's ass, pulling a throaty moan out of him. he can’t help the shudder that wracks his body, it's been so long, too long and yugyeom just realized how much he needed this as much as jaebum, and even though he knows he would be limping like a _bitch_  when this was all over, yugyeom ended up reluctantly giving in, slumping further into jaebum while he kisses him again.

yugyeom feels jaebum's smile on the kiss. jaebum’s hand moves around yugyeom’s pliant body, tracing feather touches across his exposed neck, down to his chest. jaebum takes his time to feel yugyeom’s nipples around the clothes, pinching it slightly and it has yugyeom mewling inside jaebum’s mouth, shifting around jaebum’s crotch and he holds back a moan at the sweet friction it gave. jaebum focuses on his abuse around yugyeom’s nipples, continuing all while he trails the kiss down to his jawline, neck and towards the exposed collar bones that was luckily shown by yugyeom’s unique wardrobe that day; a big shirt that he buttoned down, necktie around his neck rather than his collar shirt, and it hangs lower than the button down itself.

a small whimper came out from yugyeom as jaebum continues to put just the right amount of pressure on his now perched up nipples, he arches to the touch. “m-more hyung” yugyeom pleads, and jaebum smirks on his collar bone, leaving a cat lick on it. yugyeom almost sob when he felt jaebum's hand moves down and grabs his ass by now, massaging it lightly while jabum still has a persistent boner poking on the cheek. jaebum sucks in slowly around the juncture of yugyeom's collar bone, circling his tongue and that has yugyeom head spin around. all yugyeom could do to steady himself is tightening his hold around jaebum’s shoulder, slipping his hands down to his back, roaming the board expanse while he's at it. even through the thick tux material he can still feel jaebum's built body, all muscle and pumped up; just not as pumped as jackson's.

yugyeom seems to not notice anything until the cold air hits his brief. yugyeom pulls out slightly from jaebum in daze. jaebum apparently has taken his time opening yugyeom's pants and already fumbling with his own pants to get on with it. jaebum nudges his head, indicating yugyeom to lift his body for a while so he can slip down both of their pants and boxer down, hanging it on knee length. yugyeom struggles not to moan at the sight. for so long they didn't see each other bare like this with arousal evident and they're savoring all that they can get. he can see clearly the way jaebum's cock are bending up towards his stomach, not even half hard anymore, a tinge of pre-cum covers the tip of the slit. his own cock is already hard, pre-cum covering the slit and more oozes out from the tease.

jaebum seems to be more impatient by the sight and started to slip his own fingers into his mouth to coat it with enough saliva in an agonizing way and it makes yugyeom thinks of how it would be so good to have his cock around that mouth, deep throated and seeing the elder's cheek wallow out around his cock. the thought itself made his cock twitches unconsciously, already painfully hard.

"tell me if it hurts" jaebum's voice pulls him out of his thoughts and yugyeom takes a deep breath while nodding, his hand around jaebum's shoulder tightens up. he can feel jaebum’s finger brushes at the brim of yugyeom's ass, and he jerks up a little, out of anticipation or fear he doesn't know. with a lot of distraction from jaebum's lips on his body again, he slips a finger and yugyeom moves around in discomfort soon after. it hurts, more than he imagine and yugyeom couldn’t help the scrunch his face was definitely making. but rather than thinking of the pain, he tries to take his mind off of it, connecting his own lips on jaebum’s neck in return and he smiles when he heard a soft sigh slips through jaebum’s lips.  eventually he nods when he feels a little familiar with the finger. jaebum kisses apologetically on top of his head before he slips a second finger. jaebum pulls out a little when he felt yugyeom tensed up around him, watching intently the way yugyeom struggles to hide the pain and jaebum thought that maybe they should stop because they haven't had enough preparation and props to do this. but then before he can pull out from the younger, as if yugyeom can read his mind, he hears a soft whisper “it’s okay hyung, i’m okay” and felt a soft kiss around his collar bone.

yugyeom sighs, he's sweating already and this will totally ruin his makeup, his clothes are clinging on his body with sweat, but then jaebum delicate fingers suddenly poked on something, and he lets his mouth agape, slowly pushing down jaebum's finger in response. this has jaebum smiling, pushing in deep at the same spot, and yugyeom moans out the elder's name. _found it._  jaebum fingers him for a moment, loving and missing the way how he could easily wrecked yugyeom with his touch, with each thrust he shoves deeper inside and hears the beautiful moans and whimpers from the younger getting louder, it has been too long since they did this.

and as much as yugyeom would love to have jaebum fingering him to a mess, he needs more than that. the teasing is too much now, and yugyeom can feel himself trembling on top of jaebum. he choked out a stop that has jaebum reluctantly pulls out his fingers. yugyeom shrugged off his pants and boxer completely and moves so he can cradle jaebum's lap, his thigh beside the elder's own. he's already lifting himself up, waiting for jaebum to lubricate himself. jaebum spits some good amount of saliva on his hands and spreads it on his cock before he pumps a couple of times. jaebum hisses out from the sweet friction and rubs his slit with the pre-cum. he stopped after a while, whispering a question towards yugyeom "you good?". he stares closely to the younger on top of him. yugyeom smiles, despite their current state, jaebum is still so caring and delicate towards him, so much that it's kind of annoying but still endearing all the same. he knows that if he says he's in pain, the elder would stop immediately, but he needs this, so yugyeom moves to position himself on jaebum, feeling the cock around his ass and he shivers visibly. he gave a reassuring nod.

slowly, yugyeom sinks down around jaebum's cock with the help of jaebum, until he's seated perfectly on top of the elder. and for a moment they both stay still. this is what they both miss; the closeness between their shared intimate sex and in the moment of silence, yugyeom pulls back to look on jaebum's jet black orbs and he can feel his heart beats louder. jaebum’s eyes seems to always draws him in, every bit sincerity is conveyed by the deep pair of black eye that has yugyeom speechless, holding his breath with all his soul. because jaebum is the type who won't say _i love you_  to make a point as his eyes would tell you thousands things about his feelings than any word will. it's like that from the beginning, and yugyeom fell for it and loves it so much, it has yugyeom heart stutters each time they look at each other.

yugyeom starts to move, lifting himself up and dropping down on jaebum, feeling so full by the elder's cock, and angles himself to try hitting the same bundle of nerves again. he can't help the moan that rips through his throat, filling the silent room; minus the creaking from the chair and the sound of skin slapping against another. yugyeom can feel his stomach coils more hearing jaebum groan when yugyeom clench and unclench around his hard cock. he takes his time to slowly slid out from jaebum's cock, looking at jaebum's bliss expression when yugyeom slams hard down, completely sitting on him. yugyeom knows how much close they both are, but suddenly he slows down because he’s embarrassingly at his limit. it’s been a long time since he did this, and he can feel his legs giving up on him. and jaebum notices that in the way yugyeom's thigh trembles beside him, the way yugyeom's frame shivers constantly and how he pants more heavily in between his moan. jaebum pulls back and brushes the bang that sticks on yugyeom's forehead, noting on how much the stylist will scold them, then he lifted yugyeom slightly to change the position.

the move makes yugyeom confused for a second, and when he came around, he realized that jaebum had moved to lay him on the sofa while jaebum himself hovered on top of him. he blushes completely, has never been used to jaebum soft touches and sweet gesture for a while. the new position though, is heaven for yugyeom because when jaebum moves around to adjust, cradling the younger's head so he can have a better access to kiss him again, positioning his leg between yugyeom's spread leg, the younger practically keens when the elder accidentally press deep on his prostate.

"a-ah... j-jaebum... " yugyeom slurred out when he felt jaebum pulls out slightly, moving his own hip down on jaebum's cock. the elder though, only smirks and paces a slow thrust instead. it has yugyeom squirming beneath jaebum when he repeatedly thrust inside just deep enough to only brush around his prostate. jaebum lowers his head to connect their lips again in a feverish kiss, drowning the loud whimper from yugyeom when he has his hand on the younger's left nipple again.  

"what do you want baby?" jaebum moves near his ears and leaves a lick on the sensitive spot that makes yugyeom shudders. yugyeom's eyes fluttered open, half lidded with pleasure and frustration. he hangs open his mouth but chokes back whatever he was going to say because suddenly jaebum rams inside of him fast and hard enough to leave stars twinkling around yugyeom's eyes; but again, not enough to press down on his prostate. yugyeom didn't think he can manage to utter anything at all, until he hears jaebum asking him again, a bit more gentler but not relenting on his touch. he managed to choked out " ah-h.. deeper.. f-fuck me harder"

and after the words are out, jaebum took out all of his cock until the tip and slams spot on, wrecking the younger's pliant body under him. yugyeom arches his back in a beautiful curve, lifting himself fully to flush his chest on jaebum’s own and the act itself makes the pressure on his nipple close to painful. his breath heaves as jaebum repeats his action, whimpering in sob because he's so close to coming, he can feel jaebum's cock slightly twitching and getting heavier and hotter with each thrust. the elder lets go of his hand around yugyeom's nipple to grip tightly around his thighs, nails digging the skin that would definitely leave red marks while he pushes yugyeom's legs wider apart.

“fuck you’re so tight” jaebum groans and yugyeom whimpers at the compliment, unconsciously clenching more tighter. yugyeom slips his hand inside jaebum’s shirt in an attempt to distract himself, scratching down red marks against the hot skin as he feels his orgasm builds up. his cock drips pre-cum more around his stomach with each movement from jaebum as his shirts was riding up to his chest by now and jaebum couldn’t help but places his hand on top of the smooth expanse. yugyeom jolts in surprise, feeling a cold sensation on his hot body, and he looks at jaebum with a half lidded stare.

jaebum connects their lips again. kissing him deep, tongue licking and prodding the inside of yugyeom’s mouth to drown the moans from the younger which has yugyeom gasping for air. the kiss trails onto yuyeom’s jaw and as jaebum gets near the younger’s ear, licking on the flushed earlobe, he whispers sweet praises to the younger. “look at you, so beautiful” jaebum said, voice deep with arousal and yugyeom flushes deeper, each thrust that jaebum did shook his body and his so painfully close by now. his body screams for release and he couldn’t help his whine and mumbles “c-close, i’m close hyung”, knowing jaebum would smirk about how needy he is right now. jaebum lingers beside yugyeom’s ear for a while, slowing down his thrust that made yugyeom growls and pushes down in frustration, before he pulls out from the younger to sit up straight. jaebum moves yugyeom’s left leg and hooks it around his shoulder, the act makes yugyeom lift his hips up higher and his body spasm unconsciously. and if jaebum was pressing on his prostate then, now he’s practically hitting it right on, the position itself made the tip of jaebum’s cock buried deep on his prostate and it makes yugyeom sees white. yugyeom’s breath hitches fast, bucking his hips down harder, making jaebum’s thrust falters for a moment. there’s no more rhythm in their movements, just lust and pleasure that took over their senses and yugyeom raises his arms to muffles his voice that’s raising with each pound, his body tenses up more and each time he’s being fucked, the world is twinkling around his eyelids.

and not long after two hard thrust they finally reach their climaxes, the feeling of euphoric surges through jaebum as he fills yugyeom without warning, slipping yugyeom’s name as he came down his high with yugyeom spurting his own cum on his stomach while he moans out jaebum’s name in return, shutting his eyes in pure bliss. yugyeom’s body twitches from the aftermath, sensitive all over and he groans when jaebum slows down his movement before he pulls out from the younger completely. the loss feeling has yugyeom uttering a whine between his hand and he hears jaebum chuckles in respond. yugyeom didn’t know for how long he stays still, his breathing slowed down and body completely gone lax. it felt like he can melt into the sofa by how limbless his body feels and he probably slept for a second before he jerks awake, unfocused eyes looking towards his own stomach that feels a soft fabric on it. jaebum smiles as he sits on the edge of the sofa, gently wiping the cum on yugyeom’s stomach with a tissue that he found around the room.

“sorry, let me clean you up” the soft touch against the hot skin makes yugyeom relax, answering with a sigh as he’s too tired to even say anything. jaebum moves down his hand to clean yugyeom’s ass that’s leaking his cum by now and the shudder from yugyeom doesn’t go unnoticed by him. but they didn’t have much time so sadly for jaebum there’s no round two. the elder pulls a fresh tissue and grabs yugyeom ass but then they both are startled by a loud knock fills the silent room. as fast as lightning, they both frantically puts on their own boxer and jeans and rustling around to stand; in yugyeom case with a lot of struggle and painful moan and tries not to pay much attention when he felt jaebum’s cum leaking some more around his ass (his boxer is so ruined). the door swings open when they both are fortunately dressed, showing bambam standing at the entrance with his hand covering his eyes but his mouth curves up in a devious smile. they all stay motionless before the thai boy screams gleefully towards the two love birds to hurry up and get their ass to the fansign and turns to run away as fast as the long legs can take him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_(jaebum frowns when he felt a tug around his sleeve and turns to look at yugyeom who’s gaze is burning holes to the ground, his hand clutching cutely on jaebum’s shirt. the rustling from the fans are loud around them, calling their names but jaebum stares silently towards the younger before he slips both of their hands under the table to rub soothing motion on yugyeom’s hand as an encouragement for whatever the younger wanted to tell. he sees yugyeom slowly flushes from head to toe, pulling jaebum’s hand as a sign for the elder to lend him an ear. his voice is too small that jaebum almost missed it, “h-hyung, it’s leaking. ugh..” yugyeom tighten his grip and tries hard not to show his shuddering body, burying his face behind jaebum’s shoulder. before jaebum could even react or talk to yugyeom, there’s a piercing scream through the speaker “I DID NOT HEAR ANYTHING” and he swears he’s gonna murder yongjae back in the dorm when they are done with this fansign)_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE WARNED YOU ALL THIS IS LAME! but thanks for reading until the end!!! 
> 
> ps. this is for you @Mr_johnnie!! planned on giving it yesterday but i was struggling with the ending so this is going to be lame.


End file.
